


Desperate

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: The Drunken Stories [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to an OB/BB called "Anal Sex," found <a href="http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/9468.html">here</a>.  Both of these are "drunken fics," as in, the author was at least partially under the influence during all phases of writing.  What can I say?  It was an experiment.  If you hate it, blame it on the possibly tainted white rum from Martinique and the fact that I was buzzed enough to let a New York Dolls album repeat three times before I noticed while writing.  Also a completely unintentional cool thing is that this sequel ends on the same two words with which the original began.  Drunken full circle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

     "Do you think they're going to fuck?"

      Elijah jumped a bit in the booth, suddenly registering the tickle of Dom's lips just under his earlobe, and quite conscious of the fact that both Orlando and Billy had conveniently disappeared. Oh, this was not happening to him.

      "I…um, I don't know…" His voice was suddenly five years younger, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to remedy the situation, but found himself suddenly pinned to the back of the bench seat, Dom's palms flat to the wall on either side of his head and his torso twisting at an odd angle to make Elijah feel quite trapped, Dom's near thigh pressing insistently against his own.

      "You need another drink?" Dom asked, and his voice was low and dangerous and Elijah hadn't noticed that he was getting dizzy until now, suddenly lulled into a false sense of security by the grazing of Dom's hip against his own, the slow slide as Dom insinuated one knee between Elijah's, nudging his legs apart, half in his lap.

      "No," Elijah responded, shaking his head slightly, and he really didn't. Because now Dom was laughing against his cheek, and climbing over him and out of the booth, and now he was grabbing Elijah's wrist with insistent fingers and tugging him over worn leather and to his feet. Elijah stumbled slightly--_whoa, dizzy there_\--and was grateful for Dom's hands under his elbows, holding him up. Grateful for half a second, for now Dom was grinning devilishly and nodding towards the back and Elijah was helpless, following him through the crowd and into a hallway.

      It took a few seconds in Elijah's beer-addled brain to realize that no, this wasn't the direction of the loo, and fuck, Dom was now pressing him against a brick wall painted black, and when did the curve of Dom's lips become so seductive, the slope of his spine so tantalizing?

      "Suck me, Lighe," Dom breathed, that seductive curve now just brushing Elijah's own alcohol-sweetened lips, and he gasped as Dom's hands landed decisively on his shoulder's, guiding him so that his lips just missed the kiss and instead bumped Dom's chin, trailed over his Adam's apple, slid down the damp cotton covering his pectorals as he sank to his knees.

      Elijah gulped, stared at the denim-encased bulge in his line of vision, looked up again for reassurance, but Dom's eyes were smoky with lust and unforgiving, and damn but that was disturbingly hot. Elijah gasped in a breath when Dom's fingers laced in the hair that brushed the back of his neck, and bravely leaned in, possessed by the Gods of tequila and other assorted liquors, to nuzzle Dom's clothed crotch with his nose, teasing the constrained erection before generously popping the fly open with his teeth—and how the fuck did being drunk make _that_ easier?—to free Dom's impressive length.

      Elijah sucked in a long breath, vaguely wished for another beverage to give him liquid courage, and then finally—now or never—slid his lips nervously down the length. He didn't get far before the back of his throat stopped his movements, and withdrew again quickly, darting his tongue around the head of Dom's cock with sloppy movements, hoping to evoke some reaction.

      Dom, for his part, was having no trouble _reacting_, what with the lurid picture of Elijah's innocent lips wrapped around his cockhead, laving it with messy kisses, his fists clenched at his sides. Elijah's eyes were open, and that turned Dom on impossibly more, watching as Elijah consciously breathed in the scent of his arousal and continued to lick and suck enthusiastically, as if the whole thing hadn't been Dom's idea and Dom hadn't practically forced him to his knees.

      From where Elijah sat, things were looking pretty good, honestly. He was slowly starting to get the hang of this, and found that if he sat up just a bit more he could angle his throat a bit better, let Dom's penis slip just past the first resistance, and though it tickled and choked it was also faintly thrilling, Dom's hands in his hair and his cock down Elijah's throat. Pulling back again for air, Elijah deliberately ran his tongue around the seperation between head and shaft, and reached up to grip the bottom of Dom's shirt for balance, fisting small hands in the cotton. He moaned when he tasted the bit of precome beginning to leak out, and then pulled back completely, his eyes flicking up to Dom's to stare defiantly as his tongue pressed clearly at the slit, licking away the fluid and then ever so gently sliding Dom's foreskin back and forth with his teeth.

      Dom sucked in a deep breath at this movement and tightened his hands in Elijah's hair, forcing him back down the shaft, his head falling back against the bricks with a vaguely painful thud as he muttered "Fuck it, Elijah, yes, that's it, fucking do it…"

      The whispered train of encouragements was incomprehensible to Elijah over the thump of the artsy techno music playing in the club, but the tone was undeniable and urged him on as his fists grasped tighter, barely stifling the urge to hump Dom's leg for _some_ sort of release before Dom suddenly jerked forward, nearly choking him. This in turn triggered a chain reaction that began with a sharp increase of suction from Elijah and culminated in the fascinating pulsing of Dom's cock as salty warm jets spilled into Elijah's mouth, his muscles slowly relaxing as Dom pulled off and let him swallow, his hands more caressing in Elijah's hair than tugging now.

      As he painfully managed to come to his feet, sore knees suddenly recognizable, Elijah watched Dom tuck himself back in and then just stared, whimpering needily, unable to come up with any actual English words to express his desperation. And then Dom's hand was fisting in his hair again, and the other arm was around his waist, and he found himself pulled in for a desperately sexual kiss that ended with Dom pulling back slightly and whispering hotly in his ear. "You're not going to come yet. You're going to last three more songs while I sober up, Lighe, and then I'm going to drive you back to the hotel where I'm going to throw you on my bed and fuck you till you can no longer stand. I want you sober for this. I want you completely, desperately aware," Dom rasped, and Elijah just stared as he was led back into public. Fucking hell.


End file.
